No Mercy
by KibaSaku
Summary: Slowly, the three of them fell into the warm embrace of corruption. /AU. NaruSakuSasu/


_**No Mercy**_

**Summary: **_One by one, the three of them slowly fell into the warm embrace of corruption. _/AU. Team 7/

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

**Thinking.**

The three of them despised it.

_(-almost as much as they despised being alive-)_

When they think, bad thoughts fill their minds.

_(-and they can't think bad things because they need to be good kids that do what everyone tells them-)_

Thoughts of agony, despair, **revenge**.

_(-Mama, he hit me…__**Can I kill him?**__-)_

But they are really good kids that are just **misunderstood**, so they have to smile and just _**love each other**_ because no one else will love them.

_(-Blood. They want blood!.-_

* * *

The girl with the pastel pink hair and the cunning viridian eyes.

**Sakura.**

The boy with no emotions and the blood-colored orbs.

**Sasuke.**

The boy with the kind blue eyes that hid the demon inside.

**Naruto.**

The three innocent children that would soon become _murderers_.

* * *

**December 7th, 2001. 11 years ago.**

"Where are you taking us, Mister?" The little blonde boy asked, an innocent and trusting twinkle in his eyes. His name was Naruto.

_(-he was naive-)_

"Back to the orphanage." The older man replied. A knowing smirk on his face, a blood-lusting look in his eyes.

"But we're in the woods." The only girl stated, suspicious of the man before her. Her name was Sakura.

_(-she was so hard to decieve-)_

The man glanced at the girl with the _prettyprettypretty _green eyes and smirked. "It's a shortcut."

The last child, Sasuke, raised his red eyes to meet the man's own grey ones, giving him a bone-chilling glare. "The orphanage is in the opposite direction."

_(-the silent, brooding child-)_

The man twitched and turned away from the boy with the eyes like blood. "Just...trust me, _little one_." He stretched the term 'little one' to remind the kids who was stronger.

The three, seven-year-old children followed silently. They would trust him.

_(-they would never trust anyone but each other after that-)_

"How much longer until we get there?" Naruto asked, smiling widely.

Sasuke glared at the blonde. "Shut up, Naruto."

Sakura rolled her eyes at the two and inspected the man walking ahead of them. "What's your name, Mister?" she asked curiously.

The man stopped as they reached the center of the woods, completely ignoring the question. He turned and gave the children a sinister smirk as they eyed him curiously.

"Why'd we stop, Mister? This isn't the orphanage." Naruto questioned, childlike innocence running through his eyes.

_(-they would all lose that innocence soon-)_

Sakura and Sasuke eyed the man warily as his smirk turned horrifying.

"W-what're you going to do to us, Mister?" Sakura asked, her eyes fearful and scared as he began edging closer.

The man lowered his head and met each child's eyes, stopping at Sasuke's, before parting his lips and whispering in a sickly sweet voice, "Why, little darling, I'm going to kill you."

And he lunged, his from changing as wings sprouted from his back and his skin turned inhumanly pale. He parted his lips to show yellowed fangs and his eyes glowed a dark orange as he landed on the ground.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto had jumped out of the way before he managed to catch them, and were running through the woods, keeping track of one another as they desperately searched for a place to hide from the man- no, _thing_ that was chasing them. He was _sososososo _close to catching them.

Sakura cried out as the monster grasped the back of her ratty jacket. She immediately froze in place as soon as she met his creepy, blood-thirsty eyes.

The thing turned her around and brought his sharp claws to her chin, clasping it tightly as he brought his fangs to her pale neck, kissing the flesh and glancing up to Naruto and Sasuke- both of which were staring at the scene in horror, frozen in place like deer caught in headlights. The ex-man-now-monster smirked at them, savoring their fear and horror as he opened his mouth and scraped the ends of his fangs against the skin of Sakura's neck, causing the poor little seven-year-old to whimper. His teeth were about to sink in...

...when a long BANG went off and the beast fell to the ground in pain, screaming in horror as he dissolved into a puddle of grey powder. Dead.

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke were left shivering in horror, glued to their places as they stared at the remains of the monster.

"H-he was g-going to k-kill you, Sakura." Naruto whispered in horror, his eyes red from tears streaming down his face. "HE WAS GOING TO KILL YOU AND WE JUST STOOD THERE! YOU WERE GOING TO DIE!"

Sasuke fisted his hands, digging his nails into his flesh. He shook as he stared ahead with lost eyes.

_(**-they would never forgive themselves-**)_

Sakura turned around and walked closer to the two boys, _her two boys_, and hugged them both as she cried. "It wasn't your fault."

_(**-but she forgave them. She couldn't be mad at her boys-**)_

The two boys returned the hug, muttering _sorry_ over and over again, and the three fell to the floor. They were _sosososo_ scared and horrified and confused and lost.

But most of all...they were _relieved_. Relieved that none of them had died and that they still had each other.

A man with silver, gravity-defying hair stood up from behind a large, well-hidden bush and began walking towards them slowly, cautiously, as if afraid they'd run. The man wore a navy mask that covered the bottom half of his face and an eyepatch that covered his right eye, a gun was in his hands. His left eye, grey and emotionless, scanned the three children.

He stopped, his eyes flashing in emotion for a swift second as he saw how broken their eyes looked. The image gave him unwanted flashbacks.

"Stand up." He ordered, causing the three to notice his presence. They immediately stood, about to run away.

"I'm not going to hurt you," He stated, putting his gun away.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Naruto asked darkly.

The man raised an eyebrow. "If I wanted to hurt you, do you really believe I would've killed the beast?" He asked, glancing at the powdered remains on the floor.

Sasuke's face was back to being emotionless and calculating, though the remnants of tears were visible on his face. His crimson orbs narrowed dangerously at the man before him.

The man glanced at Sasuke's eyes, a flash of shock went through him before it disappeared.

Sakura's looked ready to bolt. "What's your name?" She questioned, successfully keeping her voice from cracking.

"Kakashi." The man replied, "I'm from the K.D.H., and I've been assigned to bring you to Leader."

The young children before him fainted, their vision going blank. The last thing they remember seeing was Kakashi shooting a suspicious gas in their direction and two other men appearing next to him.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S CORNER: **

Ahem. Wow. This was a bitch to right, mainly because of how hard it was to present everything. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this little prologue to No Mercy and please do review.

**ANSWERS TO QUESTIONS I KNOW YOU'LL ASK:**

_1. Why was Sasuke so OOC?_

He's seven and just saw one of his two closest people almost dying. I'm sure you'd react that way too.

_2. What was up with Kakashi being shocked at Sasuke's eyes?_

You'll see later in the story.

_3. Why'd Sakura forgive them?_

Sasuke and Naruto were her two CLOSEST people. She knew they were too scared to even move, she was too. She didn't blame them for their mistake, instead you'll see later on that she blamed herself instead.

_4. Why are you answering these questions?_

So I won't have to deal with them later. /lazy/

**IF YOU HAVE ANOTHER QUESTION, PLEASE ASK IN A REVIEW**

PLEASE REVIEW! or evil leprechaun will eat you.


End file.
